thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rebbystar/This is a story about the parents of Kisabi who is the villain in my version of Kiara's reign
Part 2 Malai had no clue what to do now, she was trapped were Simba was and thought she would die just like his father and him. The skinny lioness padded towards the corner of the ledge and closed her scarlet eyes shut and kept crying quietly.. Are you alright? Asked a voice from above. Malai turned around in a flash and asked: Mufasa? Simba? Mother? She sadly guessed wrong and gasped as a big brown lion looked down at her. Are you alright? He asked again this time more louder. Malai did not know whether to trust the lion or not but after a bit of akaward silence she finally responded: No I am not, some hyenas were chasing me and I had no choice but to jump down here.. she sadly replied. Dont worry I'll get you out! He replied and walked of leaving Malai alone again. Did he flake out on me? She thought to sad to think of anything else... After what seemed like an hour, Malai just gave up hope and thought:'' He was probaly joking. What rouge would save me? Before she could think of anything else she saw the rouge again, this time he had brought a long log with him. ''What in the Pride La... ''Look out! Yelled the rouge as he pushed the log down. Malai rushed away in the other direction, and realized the rouge did want to help her. Can you climb? He asked his eyes locked with Malai's. She turned around, thinking of what to say and replied: Can I climb? She leaped onto the log climbing up it very fast and when she finally reached the top she thanked the rouge. You saved my life how can I ever... No its fine he replied. I cant stand hyenas to, plus how you think I got my leg ripped? Malai looked at his right front leg gasping at the wound. They did that to you? She asked still horrifed at the injury. The rouge's leg had nearly no fur and any remaining fur what rough instead of soft. Yeah... He replied in a somewhat somber tone. Well stay away from hyenas from now on, you dont want what happened to me to happen to you. It just might happen. She sadly replied and turned of towards the direction of Pride Rock. You live here? He gasped. How do you manage to live day to day? Look! She yelled. This use to be a land of sunshine and rainbows when Mufasa was king but his brother Scar took over and he allowed the hyenas to live amongst lions and thanks to them this place is how it is now ok!? I'm sorry, he replied and sat down next to Malai who also sat down on the dry rocky ground. I heard about the death of the king and his son and am deeply sorry. Its fine... After we hunt for the hyenas and after they eat with pick on bones.. You hunt for those fur brains? He asked as he looked Malai in the eye. Not wanting to say another word (being to sad to do so anyways) Malai walked of in the direction of home. Wait! Called the rouge, I never caught your name. Its Malai! She yelled over her shoulder and kept running not asking for his but he responded saying: Mine is Kopio! He screamed back and both lions parted ways. Am such an idiot! She cried. How can I treat my rescuer so? Malai! cried a lioness. Huh? Oh Sarafina its only you... Are you alright? She asked in a worried voice. I over heard the hyenas talk about how they trapped you in a gorge and.. Lies! She cried, causing Sarfina to take a step back. Thats probaly an excuse for Scar.. but I actually jumped down to escape them. Why did they chase you in the first place? Scar has his reasons after all. So Malai spent a while telling the lioness about her afternoon "adventure" including the meet up with Kopio. Am just happy your ok, she finally spoke. We were all worried for you. I should probaly stay hidden from Scar for a while perhaps a day or two? Yes good idea I'll bring you any bones I can find. No Sarfina you desrve it more then I... No Malai you desrve it, Scar has no right to treat his subject like that! She cried. ''A king can do whatever he wants, she coldly thought, remmbering a pharse Scar was always saying. Oh and one more thing, if you see that rouge Kopio right? She nodded slowly. Tell him to stay away from Pride Rock because if any hyena sees him well you know... She said in a low voice as if she could not think of the bloody punishment. Ok I will she replied. ''If I see him again that is... ''I'll see you tonight darling and with that Sarfina nuzzled the cream lioness as if she was her own daugther and wondered of. Malai sighed quietly and walked towards her hiding spot thinking about everything that had happend that day. She wanted to do Kopio a favor, perhaps give him some food if Sarfina brought her any, And on that dry night, the cream lioness was anything but bored and after Sarfina dropped of a bone with some meat left on it, she decided she would look for Kopio and feed him, but first she needed some rest and she quietly drifted of to sleep being somewhat excited and scared for what was to come... Category:Blog posts